Find Yourself
by PheonixAshe
Summary: M for strong language, violence, many adult situations… After receiving a new serving wench, Battousai embarks on a quest to find a worthy foe! But will Kamiya Kaoru sneak her way into the hunter's heart? MY FIRST FIC EVER!
1. Inn

Find Yourself

Rating: NC-17 for strong language, violence, many adult situations…

Summary: After receiving a new serving wench, Battousai embarks on a quest to find a worthy foe! But will Kamiya Kaoru sneak her way into the hunter's heart?

Disclaimer: I wanna own Ken! Oro? But no, I don't... Blah…

**Chapter 1: Inn**

"Stupid girl!" was followed by a loud clear SLAP of flesh on flesh. "This was my favorite gi! You shall pay for this!" A woman's cry sounded loudly from the guesthouse.

All of which, the master of the inn clearly heard. Takeda Kanryu was, unfortunately, not concerned.

Kitchen Mistress, Sekihara Tae, heard the commotion as well. Tae had known Kamiya Kaoru since they were both girls. Tae shut her eyes and squeezed them tightly closed. Physical abuse to Kaoru was not a new thing. Often were slaps, pushes, and other such things. To meet Kaoru was to sometimes think her vain. To cover the bruises she used heavy, thick makeup and elaborate kimonos. Tae always cursed their boss, Mr. Takeda, for what happened to Kaoru. How dare he allow his own servant to be treated in such ways!

Back in the guesthouse, Kaoru was being backed into a corner.

"Aren't you just a pretty piece of flesh? I think I'll take my due pound…" the man threatened as he moved closer to her. The grin on his face was ugly and she searched for something, _anything_, to smack it away with. She could smell his lust rising and gathering below his belt. Her reached forward and laid a hand on her creamy white thigh. In her head, tormented thoughts reigned.

_I've always been able to fend them off before._

_**Why not just give up?**_

**BASTARD!**

A loud CRACK rang as the man's features suddenly convulsed. Kaoru screamed again as his hand slid up her thin serving skirt. The man, however, had slumped forward, his head in her lap, and ceased breathing. She slowly opened one eye and peeked to see Tsukayama Yutaro, the common serving boy, standing where the horrid man once knelt, shinai in hand.

"Get up, quickly! Before the other guests come to see what's happened!"

Though the boy was younger she eagerly obeyed his command. Trying not to touch the pervert as much as she could help it she hefted him from her path and ran.

Kaoru ran... and ran… into the night she kept running until she collapsed. The muscles of her legs, though accustomed to standing as long as she was commanded, had finally given out. With a sob that shook her entire body she clung to the bark of the nearest tree and wept.

((A/N: I'm sorry this is a short chapter, but its only the beginning! Please remember that this is my first fic EVER and I'm just writing what I tell myself… And I am very strange… I'm open to flames, anything that you can possibly give me to help me with the storyline, characters, ANYTHING… Please please please please R+R…

Of course this means Rest and Relaxation… Or Rail Road… But it also means Read and Review… wink wink nudge nudge

Love you all and thanks bunches!))

((A/N again: As you may have noticed, I'm gonna stick a buncha original characters in here, their names are the same but I'll prolly give 'em different backgrounds and stuff… ))

A/N (9/12) I'M GOING TO EDIT ALL OF THIS AND HOPEFULLY CONTINUE IT… Finally, I know but hey… Whaddya want from me? sheepish :P


	2. Supply and Demand

Rated M for Mature… hehe I always wanted to say that… 

I did this story a WHILE ago, so now I'm editing it and continuing it **hopefully**…

Wish me luck!

Chapter 2: Supply and Demand edited 

Battousai traveled alone, as per usual. This man, with the trademark red hair, was no stranger to death, blood, or anything along that line. An assassin to the very core, he stalked his targets with undaunted stealth. Some he warned, some knew their time had come before he entered the room, and some never even knew of his presence. Dressed in a simple red gi and white hakama he strolled along, wary of his surroundings. The path that he traveled was paralleled on both sides by trees, easy hiding places for those wishing to make names for themselves with the blood of the mighty Battousai.

With his target already lying in a mottled puddle of his own insides three days ahead of schedule, there was no rush to the mighty hunter's walk.

As always, one hand rested on the hilt of his Sakabatou and the other swung with vigor at his side. He was contemplating what he should do next, keep wandering or return to Kyoto. The path beneath his feet grew more and more beaten and, of course, he noticed this change. He was approaching a quaint inn, and it was growing dark. He turned to watch the setting of the sun.

Even the manslayer appreciated sunsets. His fierce amber eyes momentarily grew softer as they caressed the pinks, purples, and deep reds that flew like brushstrokes across the sky.

Takeda Kanryu was holding court in the steamy depths of the kitchen. A boy, Yutaro, shifted from foot to foot nervously. 'Stupid girl! I didn't tell her to run THAT far.' He thought to himself.

"Who among you has information as to the whereabouts of the Kamiya girl?" questioned the large man as he paced back and forth in front of all of the servants. "Well? Don't expect me to believe that no one knows anything. I AM NO FOOL!" Takeda brought his foot down hard, literally. The entire floor shook with the impact of his foot upon the worn boards. Yutaro could not help himself and cringed. Mr. Takeda, with the eyes of a hawk, saw his falter and immediately closed in.

"You! Where is she?" he screamed at the youth as he grabbed his collar and hoisted him into the air.

"She ran off into the woods, sir!" Yutaro inwardly began to smash his head into a wall.

"Stupid boy, you'll pay for withholding this information from me!" With this, Takeda threw the boy into the north wall of the kitchen and stomped out.

Kaoru, woken from her light slumber by a snake trying to hide in her serving skirt, clung more tightly to the tree in an effort to stand. She was weak from lack of food and her muscles still ached from all of her running. Still she had to get back to the inn before Takeda began beating the other servants for information.

A cry issued forth from her mouth as her muscles gave out on her again. The pins and needles had started and were arching up towards her torso. With her back against the tree she sighed and recalled the days events.

It had started fairly nice; Yutaro and Yahiko had begun laying off a bit on called her "ugly" and "hag". She tried not to show it much, but these comments had an effect on her soul. Then came the meeting with the boss, Mr. Takeda.

"You wanted to see me sir?" implied Kaoru as she stepped through the sliding door and into his office.

"Yes, please sit." He replied without looking up from his papers. She did so and hoped that this would be a nice meeting.

" Now, onto the news." He turned his face to her, and it was definitely not smiling. "You're attracting too much attention here Kaoru. You're always covered in bruises, though I have no idea where they could possibly come from," Kaoru opened her mouth to interject but he continued, "and somehow you always wind up half raped." He sighed with mock concern. " I'm willing to give you a chance to fade into the background, however, this may not be an easy task for you. One screw up and I sell you to the next willing buyer that comes along. Got it? Good. Now, off you go."

"But Mr. Takeda! I…"

"No. I don't want to hear excuses, go…" She sighed, got up, bowed to him, and left the room.

She was sure to be sold now. Away from all of her friends and into the sweaty hands of some pervert who liked his girls young. She groaned loud and slowly turned her groan into a scream. No one could hear her, no one cared. She took to screaming some choice words at the trees that went on about their lives with nary a care.

She jumped up without noticing and began to beat at the tree whom had just moments before given her shelter. When she had lent most of her energy to this useless beating of the foliage she leaned against it and panted. It was getting cooler now as day descended into dusk and, realizing that she now had the use of her legs back, she began to trek towards home.

She did not feel like running, nor was she in much of a hurry to get back to that horrid place. Kaoru rolled her shoulders, which hurt from hunching over by the tree, and began to hum a cheering melody to herself.

The Battousai had decided to survey the inn's surroundings and check for possible security problems. He walked to the left of the main building, keeping out of sight, and circled the first row of houses. Finding nothing special, he walked through the passageway and into the courtyard, where he looked down into a pair of brown eyes.

He locked these eyes with his and flicked his sword an inch from its sheath. This sound was greeted by a slightly audible whimper, as the girl dropped the tub of water she was holding to the ground. "Only a girl…" he said to himself. He resheathed the sword.

"What do you want? Have you registered with Mr. Takeda in the office?" she whispered.

He decided to toy with her and stepped closer, "I'm sorry, you'll have to speak up." The corner of his mouth twitched upward with a smirk. She repeated her words a little louder for him. The manslayer again stepped closer, stopping only inches from the abandoned washtub at her feet. She was quivering now.

Tae continued to stare into the eyes of the man before her. He was a bit taller than she, but his aura was huge. He even looked girlish to a point but an X-shaped scar on his cheek betrayed his bloody past. His eyes, amber like a cat's, gave a fierce look that peered into her soul. She placed her shaking hands behind her back, and began to back away. Battousai followed.

"Should I w.. walk you to your r-room?" she asked a tried to give a meek smile. She backed into something solid and her smile disappeared. The wall of the courtyard held her there like an unforgiving sentinel. The battle-worn samurai continued to advance on her until he had pinned her against the wall with his own body. He slowly leaned down to her ear and, grinning, said, " Only if you wish to die…"

"TAE! DINNER FOR ROOM 3 IS READY!" a young boy screamed as he exited the kitchen. The scarred man's head snapped toward him.

"Yes, Yutaro! I'm coming!" she shouted as she eagerly ran from the man's presence. Later that night she would have nightmares about cold yellow eyes. Tae quickly hugged her savior and ran towards the first row of rooms.

The young boy gave no response to the girl and asked simply, "Are you looking for the office?"

"Yes, in fact. I am tired and wish to rest."

The boy scowled at the Battousai and muttered, "This way…" He turned towards the office and began to walk. Battousai followed.

After being introduced to Takeda, Hitokiri Battousai took his seat across from Takeda's desk.

"So all you're here for is a night's rest? Are you sure there is nothing else that we could provide you with? There are a few girls hidden away in the kitchen that are very…"

"No." came the stout reply, "Just a room."

"Alright, we'll give you room five." The man tugged at a line hanging beside his desk and somewhere outside a bell rang. "The girls are placing linens in your room now. I trust you will find everything to your liking. I'd like to talk to you about one more thing though, Mr…"

"My name is not important."

"Of course. I have a girl here that I, unfortunately, can no longer afford to keep on my staff. I was wondering if maybe you would be interested…"

"Does she work?"

"Oh yes! Kaoru has worked here since she was a small child and has done every task asked of her. It truly does hurt to give her away."

"Give her away? You want no payment?"

"Oh no, she is too dear to me to made a profit of."

The Hitokiri questioned the shady man's motives silently. It would be of obvious benefit to the Battousai as he remembered his own quest, which was near at hand. "I'll take her off your hands."

"Excellent!" Takeda jotted quickly on a piece of paper, then folded it and handed it to Kaoru's new master. "Her name is Kamiya Kaoru. Just give this to her when you wish to leave and come to me if you have any problems."

Without another word the swordsman stood, bowed, and exited the room. After he was gone, Takeda pondered the man. He was slim, toned, obviously a swordsman. He certainly looked the part of the stories he had heard of the legendary Battousai the Manslayer. He decided, however, that the man's identity was none of his business and returned his attentions to the papers before him.

As he made his way to his room the hunter paused. A low sound was coming from the woods. The sound reverberated off the tree trunks and echoed ever so slightly. It sounded like… humming... He gripped the hilt of his sword and jumped into a tree.

Kaoru approached the inn with stealth in mind. However, someone had noticed. She emerged gingerly from the treeline, and peered around for any of Takeda spies who might just so happen to be around. Suddenly, the young servant caught the slightest of movements in her periphery, when she was yanked backwards. Her back soon collided with a tree with a solid THUMP and a calloused hand covered her mouth. She felt the cold bite of metal on her throat.

Her eyes, which she had not noticed closing during this ordeal slowly peeked open only to be met with blazing orbs of amber. The body pressed against hers was lean, lithe, slightly muscled, and feminine. What is wrong with this woman?

"Who are you?" issued a manly voice the depths of the "woman" now holding her captive.

"Lemme go lady, I work here!" Kaoru twisted and tried to escape her grasp, which was tight and did not budge.

"WHAT did you call me?" came the almost canine growl. Kaoru noticed the sudden slack between their bodies before she noticed the strong fist hurtling towards her. The fist connected with her jaw and there seemed to be a silence in the forest before she fell to the ground.

Kamiya Kaoru realized her grave mistake. "Sir, sir! I meant no offense!" She brought her hands up to protect her face from anymore rock-fisted blows. The man that she failed to identify correctly grabbed her by her collar and hauled her up high against that self-same tree. He brought his knee up to support her weight and keep her there.

Kaoru was blatantly aware of that knee between her legs.

"What is your name? NOW before I choke it out of you!" he barked at the quivering girl he had pinned to the tree.

"K..Kamiya Kaoruuuu, now let me GO!" But Battousai would not release his hold on her. He stared like a zombie into her intoxicatingly blue eyes. Those eyes, now clouded with anger and hate, would surely be the end of him.

He reminded himself of their setting and released her, keeping his eyes on what he now knew to be his new slave as she released her verbal wrath upon him.

"Just who do you think you are manhandling me like that? You could have killed me!" she screamed at the man as she rubbed her sore behind. There came no reply so she stomped off in the direction of the kitchen muttering about broken tailbones.

Battousai stalked toward his room for the night, analyzing the data he had collected from his brief encounter with Kamiya Kaoru.

Her eyes were a striking blue and accompanied her raven hair well. Her body was toned from years of work and struggle and she was very much a woman. Her body curved gracefully, this he could tell from her soft body as it was pressed against him and the details the moonlight revealed. Her attitude was fiery when provoked and he wished to see more of this; it was strangely attractive on her.

This trip would be one to remember…


	3. Intro to a Madman

Rating: NC-17 for strong language, violence, and adult situations…

Summary: After receiving a new serving wench, Battousai embarks on a quest to find a worthy foe! But will Kamiya Kaoru sneak her way into the hunter's heart?

Disclaimer: I wanna own Ken! Oro? But no, I don't... Blah…

(A/N) This story has been up for a while, and I've only gotten one review… Man I must really suck:D

I'm editing it and hopefully continuing it so, here goes!

Chapter 3: Intro to a Madman 

Not very long after their little scuffle, the swordsman heard a light knock at his door and a husky feminine voice whispered, "Your dinner is ready, sir."

He rose quietly and went to the door. He closed his eyes and sniffed. She had a distinct aroma that he could already identify.

Kaoru…

Without any more hesitation he opened the door and glowered at the newly placated girl. The light from his lantern graced her features and what he saw slightly angered him. Her clothes were torn and dirt-stained, most likely from her trek through the forest, and her face was heavy with recently applied ornamental makeup. Aside from his anger he felt the urge to laugh at her clownish getup.

He stepped aside and allowed her access to the room. She rose from her knees, picked up the serving tray, and brought it inside, her hooded eyes observing the objects in the room.

Kaoru tensed as the man slid the door shut. He went to his cushion and sat, signaling her to serve him. She did so silently and observed him from the corners of her eyes.

His jaw was set and he looked angry. His eyes were hidden by blood red bangs that were plentiful on his head. The rest of his hair was tied back in a high ponytail. Kaoru envisioned letting the ponytail loose and the flood of soft red locks that would follow. He had a unique beauty to him, unlike most of the short-time inhabitants of the inn. She had just begun to relax a little when she heard his voice.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning…" He sipped noisily from his teacup.

"Who's leaving?" Shock came to her features. Kaoru realized that she had spoken only after the fact.

"You and I…" His eyes rose study her face diligently. He looked for some sign of fear or something close. He found a bit of concern but not much else closer to fear. He sighed and waited for her to say something.

"But… I'm n-not going anywhere." She began to shake her head quickly to the point where he was sure she was giving herself a headache. He had been expecting more of an outcry from this shocking bit of news.

Kaoru's mind was racing to fast for her to protest hard enough.

' What does he mean? How could I go with him? I belong here! This is BULLSHIT, I'm not going with this freak!'

"What makes you think that I would want to go anywhere with you?" came her tart reply. She flinched inwardly. Kaoru was painfully aware of his anger beginning its fast rise. He could snap on her any second now.

Anger smoldered in his amber eyes, "What makes you think that you have any choice in the matter?" She flinched again, this time visibly. Kaoru closed her eyes and slowly stood. With a rush of air she became pinned against a wall. Her mind flashed back to dusk's encounter and the feel of the rough bark at her back. The man in front of her leaned in, sniffing at her. She smelled of the rough soap that was used to clean the floorboards, with a hint of lavender.

She wiggled her entire body, trying to make him retreat, but it was of no use. _Oh my. He is indeed male after all. _She promptly quit wiggling.

Kaoru opened her blue eyes to his amber ones, and stared vengeance into him. The sly swordsman kept his eyes locked on hers, but his brain was racing as well. Heat began to grow within him and he fought hard to suppress it. She began to scoot over the wall towards the door. She was highly aware and repulsed as her body grinded against his for movement. His body stayed almost glued to hers despite her futile efforts. As they came closer to the door, one of his hands found its life and began to slither up her arm towards her neck. When it reached its destination the hand grabbed her and put pressure on her jugular, making her slightly woozy. Her eyelids began the slide closed after a few seconds. He leaned in close to her lips and left her one simple phrase.

"You should take all that shit off your face…"

The hand left her neck, grabbed her collar, and threw her out the suddenly open door.

Kaoru stayed in her sprawled position on the dirty ground for a little while after the man had shut his door. She was amazed and appalled at his audacity. Pain stabbed at her backside for the second time that day, and miraculously she stood wincing.

She limped to the servant's quarters silently while she resolved solidly and silently to make him pay.

Sorry this had to be kindof a short one today. I've gotta go get ready for church, go to Blockbuster, and the grocery store…

Prepare yourself for tomorrow when Battousai and a malevolent Kaoru embark on their quest! There will be door-smashing, Takeda-bashing, face-washing fun… Most probably…

Lots of love, of course…

-Lex

A/N: I really like what I did with their first encounter in the last chapter, how about you guys?

**Crickets**

Anyways, RR! \m/


	4. Traveling in the Caravan of the Devil

**Chapter 4: Traveling in the Caravan of the Devil edited**

Rating: M for strong language, violence, and adult situations…

Summary: After receiving a new serving wench, Battousai embarks on a quest to find a worthy foe! But will Kamiya Kaoru sneak her way into the hunter's heart?

Disclaimer: I wanna own Ken! Oro? But no, I don't... Blah…

((A/N)) **YAY! This is the last chapter that I have to edit before I can start writing again! I sorta still like this story, as it is my first ever brain-child… **

**RR!**

Kaoru was awakened in the morning by a persistant thudding sound. She rolled over and squeezed her eyes shut. The warm blanket she had cocooned herself in was to great to leave. The thudding was getting closer to her head. She felt someone tap her side with a foot and ignored it. In the next instant she was freezing, she looked up into now familiar amber eyes. She sat upright and quickly covered her chest.

She was well aware that he was glaring at her. Battousai loomed over her holding her blanket. He threw it on the boards of the small servant's room and growled at her, "What in the hell do you think you're doing!"

"I… I…" She wasn't sure who exactly he was or why he was yelling at her. And then it hit Kaoru like the Oriental Express.

_We're leaving tomorrow… You and I…_

Her rage surfaced, "Hey pal, I've got chores to do, and I'm not going anywhere!"

The man grabbed her roughly by her elbow and put his face really close to hers. So close he could smell the noodles she had last night. "I thought I told you to take that shit off your face…" He said coldly.

"Who do you think you…" He let go of her and threw a crumpled piece of paper at her.

"Read it and you'll understand…" He turned away and began to roll up her sleeping blankets and pack her clothes.

She turned her eyes to the paper and read… and reread it… and reread it again…

"How could… Why would… What am I..?"

"You are to listen to me and me alone. You belong to me now…"

He was looking at her from the corner of his eyes. "Do you understand?" After a long silence he asked her again. She merely nodded her head and dejectedly padded towards the kitchen.

The Battousai grunted at the small bit of pity at the back of his mind.

In the kitchen, Kaoru greeted Tae and Yutaro for the last time. She told them of her predicament and to take care of themselves. Yahiko was nowhere to be found, as usual. She walked out of the building, her eyes gleaming with hardly suppressed tears. She was glad that she had received her paycheck already this week so that she would not have to face that horrible man, Takeda. She cursed his name silently and vowed revenge on him one day for his negligence.

"Are you prepared to leave, girl?" She jumped and turned around to face _his_ voice. Kaoru knew exactly who it was and stubbornly decided not to open her mouth and acknowledge him with words ever again. She nodded to him and looked up. He was perched menacingly atop a huge black gelding that carried their small bags on either side of its haunches.

Her new master offered her his hand. When she ignored it and stuck her nose up in the air, he snorted and gave a sly grin.

"Walk then…" He prodded the horse into a fast walking pace. Already she was almost skipping to keep up with them. Almost two hours into their journey, she kicked herself mentally and called to him, "Wait, please… I… I can't walk anymore." He did not acknowledge her with words, but simply brought the horse to a stop and waited for her to catch up. He again offered his hand to her and she took it. She stuck one foot in the stirrup ((A/N: Did they have saddles back then?? I know that saddles were invented by nomads near China so I'll guess that they were traded to Japan early on somehow.)) and with a strong yank from him she was sitting on the back of the saddle. She blinked at his strength. He was stronger than her and almost shorter. She would be learning some interesting things this trip.

Quite a few hours later, after stopping in a little town for noodles on the go, Battousai decided to stop and make camp. Kaoru was now conked out and leaning her head against his back. He had a distinct feeling that if she were conscious she'd keep as far away from him as she could. He gave a maniacal grin that would have scared anyone. Time for some fun. He dismounted and got her down from the saddle without waking her up. With one hand behind her shoulders and the other under her knees he carried her to the secret brook that ran through the back of this campsite.

He had been here a couple of times before and had used the brook to wash in. There was a small waterfall at the mouth and the water itself was about shoulder-deep. The area was covered by trees and remained spy-proof. He smirked and studied her sleeping face before he threw her in the water.

Kaoru awoke sputtering and fighting for breath. Water. Everywhere. Wasn't she just on a horse? Oh…

The amber eyes and their embodiment stood on the bank of the little river she was sprawled in. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking from the cold of the water. He stood there smirking at her.

Battousai looked at her. Shivering, weak little bitch. The white paint and other colors had begun to run off of her face and the smirk melted off his smug face. Purple, black, and other sickly colors arched from her temple to underneath her eye. Her neck had a yellow, almost invisible handprint on it. His eyes momentarily widened as he took her in. She had begun to wade to the shore, her hands clenched in fists at her sides, choice words right on the tip of her tongue. Her serving robe was soaked through and showed every defined line of her body. Her strong thighs made from years of service. The straight back that defied those same years. The rosy, virgin peaks of her nipples beneath the weak barrier of cloth. And, there, just below her belly button was faint evidence of her pubic triangle. _Soap and lavender…_ Her hair flowed like a waterfall down her back and between the valley of her average breasts.

Quickly he looked away and said, "Everything's in the pack." And left.

As soon as he was clear of the trees Battousai sighed. His excitement had grown in an instant and it was evident because of his hardness. He was beginning to grow angry with himself. He'd raped and killed women in the past, this one would be no different. And yet she was.

He dropped the matter for later and went to prepare dinner for the two of them.

She listened and made sure she was gone before she brought her whole body above the water. Kaoru walked over through the pack and dug through it, finding her bathing accessories, a towel, and a robe for sleeping. She stripped down and swam over to the water fall with her soap and cloth. After examining her previously acquired bruises she found a new one flourishing on her arm from where he had grabbed her earlier. She sighed, "Oh well, my body is far from perfect now anyways, what's it gonna hurt?"

After she had washed herself and rinsed all the soap off she got out of the brook and dried herself, she tied her hair up and put the robe on. It fell down slightly above her knees and was the color of Sakura blossoms. She adored this robe and felt it was the most expensive thing she owned. A woman who had stayed at Mr. Takeda's inn had taken pity on her and had given her a robe she said she ' had no need of anyway.'

She clutched the pack to her and returned to camp.

((A/N)) As always, I love to read your reviews and reply and makes changes as per requests. I would also love some plot suggestions so I wouldn't just be coming up with all of this crazy stuff right off the top of my head.

Love to you all!

-Lex

A/N ALL DONE WITH EDITING! I got some steamy ideas for the next chapters, so you can expect some lemon soon… Mmmm.. Citrusy goodness… ;;;


	5. Author's Note

GOMENGOMENGOMENGOMENGOMENGOMENGOMENGOMEN!

I'm so sorry that I've just sort of left this story hanging…

I got really busy, what with school work and all, and I sort of… Forgot…. ;;

But don't you worry, I'm failing my AP class, so soon I'll be grounded for six weeks and I'll have plenty of time to write for my wonderful lil brain-child here!

So, when you go without an update for six months, DON'T PANIC cuz there ought to be plenty of stuff in after that…

The aforementioned episode may be a couple of weeks away so I'll try and update at least twice, so whomever is actually reading this story won't hate me waaaaaaaaay a lot..

:D

POCKY FOR ALL and I'm on to the next chapter!

-Lex


	6. Humanity

Rating: M for strong language, violence, and adult situations…

Summary: After receiving a new serving wench, Battousai embarks on a quest to find a worthy foe! But will Kamiya Kaoru sneak her way into the hunter's heart?

Disclaimer: I wanna own Ken! Oro? But no, I don't... Blah…

(A/N) This story has been up for a while, and I've only gotten one review… Man I must really suck:D This is my first new chapter in a while, so I hope you enjoy it!

Possible lemon or intro to lemon in this chappie!

**Chapter 5:**

**Please do NOT read this chapter if you are not mature enough to handle sexual content!**

Kaoru had most definitely contemplated escape but she just knew that bastard would know she was leaving so she decided to wait it out. _Maybe he'll tire of me before long._

She emerged from the secluded brook determined not to meet his eyes. Kaoru clutched the pack tightly to her chest to hide what the simple robe could not. That wretched man had constructed a crude shelter from the branches of a sturdy tree and a couple of thick blankets. _Crude indeed._ His homemaking skill was obviously lacking.

The ex-serving girl threw down the small pack next to the crude shelter and began to reconstruct it more sturdily.

"There is no need for that." He simply stated.

"I refuse to sleep in such a shabby place. Where will you be sleeping?" she quips without turning.

"There."

She turns, looking to the trees across the fire, as if he should be pointing that way. But he's not.

Battousai points wearily at the little tent, "You and I will sleep there."

"Are.. Are you kidding me?"

On this he turns his ochre gaze on her and stares languidly. "No."

_Humph._

Kaoru takes the seat to the left of the campfire, on his right side. The flames dance energetically, as if they will never cease their rejoicing. Something nudges her arm.

He hands her a bowl of miso soup, which she tips backwards and it slides warmly down her slender throat. He watches her and then does the same with his bowl.

Kaoru has forgotten the man's presence as she revels in the warm sensation that the soup has created in her belly. _Mmmmmmm._ She forgets where she is.

"Wow… This sure is some good soup… uh… ah… ummm." Kaoru blushes as she realizes she doesn't even know his name.

"You may call me…" he pauses, as if in deep thought, "...Kenshin."

"You really are a good cook Kenshin, sir." She adds the 'sir' on in a meek voice, not wanting to be dumped in that cold water again.

Battousai looks at the girl beside him, tracing her bruises with his eyes. Purple intermingles with the amber of his iris for a split second, and then it is gone.

Kaoru's eyelids begin to droop, an effect of the warm of the campfire and the warm in her stomach. She stands.

"Good night... Kenshin…" She vanishes into the darkness of the crude tent.

**Why in the hell did I tell her my name? Stupid girl…**

After a while of brooding to himself, he rises and, yanking the gi out of his hakama, he retreats bare-chested to the tent.

Condensation from her heavy breathing drips onto his crimson mane as he enters the tent, laying himself silently beside her. He is strongly tempted to trace the curves of her sleeping form with his rough hands, but he resists. She is facing opposite of him, so he cannot gaze at her face, which annoys him. The night grows older and Kenshin rolls over onto his back and settles his hands behind his head to listen to the crickets and frogs chirruping as if there is no tomorrow.

The Battousai's eyes began to close when Kaoru abruptly turned over and snuggled into him, resting her small hand on his chest. Her warm face rested on his shoulder, snoring ever so lightly.

He closed his eyes and grunted, which startled her but not enough to wake her. Then…

"Oh Sano…" Her hand began to slide downwards and was tracing sleepy circles in the small trail of red hair that led below his hakama. At this, Kenshin's eyes snapped open. _What in the hell…_

"I told you we couldn't go that far…" She whispered into his ear. His blood began to rush as her slim fingers dipped under his hakama. The maniacal grin slips back into place on his face. He logs 'Sano' at the back of his brain somewhere.

"How far can we go?"

She seemed to remain asleep as she rose to her knees and bent over his torso. Searing kisses made a pathway on his cold chest down to the forbidden edge of his hakama.

Kaoru slipped her tiny hand into the nest of curls and leaned down, delving her tongue in his navel. Her hair tickled his hypersensitive skin, making him groan out loud.

As if snapped from a reverie, Kaoru woke up, blinking.

Seeing that grin on his face, the one that made him look like a crazed Cheshire Cat, she just couldn't hold herself from…

SLAP!

"BASTARD!" She hauled herself up and darted out of the little tent, which promptly fell on Kenshin. Leaving him behind to struggle with the wreckage, she ran to the brook and plopped down, her back flush against a tree.

Kaoru gazed at the water and tried to recall just how much she had done. She'd been having that dream about Sano again. There were small fish in the water; she had not noticed them in her dip earlier. She watched them flit about gracefully, underwater birds.

"Who is this 'Sano'?" He materialized beside her, as if out of thin air. She looked up.

He really was handsome. The moonlight washed over him as naturally as any waterfall, highlighting his muscled and scarred torso. His hakama sat jauntily on his slender hips, as he hadn't bothered to adjust it. The tiny curls at his middle that she had traced with her fingers just moments before were laid perfectly, as if they had never been bothered. His hair was still tied back in its high ponytail. _Almost a god…_

_Never mind all this, Kaoru, stupid girl; he's taken you away from your home!_

"Sano's my boyfriend… He's tall and handsome, much more handsome than you, and he's probably on his way to find me right now!"

Sanosuke Sagara, fresh from a fight, sauntered into the nearest clinic to be met by the most beautiful women he had ever met.

"My name is Ms. Megumi, sir, how may I help you?"

Kenshin flinched inwardly. She would pay for that one. He smirked.

"He's probably in some whorehouse right now, somehow having forgotten all about you."

"How dare you!" she rose up quickly and went to smack him again. Her hand paused in mid air when he caught it. Battousai brought her hand down and placed it on his own chest.

"Feel that? It's my heart… However small, it is still there… I am human, same as you." With that he dropped her hand and walked back to the camp.

It was dawn now anyway, no use in trying to go back to sleep. It didn't take long for her to follow him back into camp. Kenshin took his place by the fireside, stoked it, and began to prepare breakfast. Kaoru began to pack up the blankets they had used for the tent and stuff them into the horse's bags.

The Hitokiri contemplated the look she gave went he went on his soft little tirade. _What the hell is wrong with me! _He wanted to go and bash the memory out of her pretty little head. The same pretty little head that was nestled on his shoulder last night. How divine she looked when she slept…

Kaoru was too confused to say anything when she got back into camp. She walked in a daze and sat down to breakfast still in a trance. _He's right you know. You've never actually considered him to be human._

A/N YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! New chappie up!

I keep confusing myself, and I pretty sure the lemon will be in the next chapter…

Sorry! But I've gotten a couple of good reviews (How about that, people are actually reading this… XP) so I'm gonna keep going…

I hope its okay to do a full out lemon, I know the rules have changed since I last came here, but I'm waaaaaaay too lazy to read them over so… XP

Love,

-Lex


End file.
